You Belong With Me
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: AU SwanQueen. Both 18 and seniors in High School. If you've read my other fics, you know fluff awaits! Mwah!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own OUaT or its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, and I apologise for them. **

**This is the first chapter of the story I mentioned in 'When Friendship Becomes Something More'... I'll continue with this the moment I upload the last chapter of WFBSM. Enjoy!**

**...**

Eighteen year old Regina Mills was sitting on the grass in her backyard, reading a book.

"I can't believe you still wear that!"

Regina looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice, and her hand automatically took hold of the plastic ring hanging on the silver chain around her neck.

"You gave it to me, Em." She said, sounding taken aback.

...

Emma Swan was Regina Mills' best friend. They have been friends since kindergarten when, Emma, fended off a boy who kept pulling on Regina's pigtails. Regina had started crying and Emma tried to calm her down. When Regina wouldn't stop, Emma got an idea.

**[Flashback]**

"Hey, wanna know something cool?" Emma asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Regina's tears stopped as she looked at the girl who was smiling at her, eyes big waiting for an answer.

She sniffed and nodded.

"It's magic." Emma said excitedly, taking off a ring from her forefinger.

Regina's eyes widened a little as she watched Emma take the ring off.

"My mom gave it to me when my fishy died. She said it makes you feel better when you're sad and she was right!"

Regina gasped, her teary eyes fixed on the ring. "Really?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah! Give me your hand, I'll show you!" Emma said.

Regina tentatively held her hand out toward Emma.

Emma bit on her lip as she focussed on putting the ring on Regina's finger.

"It's too big." Regina said sadly. "It won't work."

Emma looked alarmed when the girl's bottom lip started to quiver.

"It works on any finger." She said, putting it on the brunette's thumb. "See?" She said happily when the ring stayed put.

Regina held her hand up, and stared at the ring, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"See! You're not sad anymore. I told you it's magic." Emma said in a 'I told you so' voice.

"Wow." Regina whispered in awe, still staring at the ring.

**[End Flashback]**

And that's how they became best friends. They've been inseparable ever since. No one could understand how the two could be so close. They were complete opposites, in appearance and personalities.

Regina was a brunette with long wavy hair, mocha coloured skin, dark brown eyes, and full lips.

Emma was white-skinned with barely noticeable freckles, and long blonde hair. She had piercing green eyes, and thin lips.

Both were very athletic, but in different sports.

Emma was captain of the Female Hockey and football team, while Regina was on the swimming team and part of the school's dance program.

Both were fairly popular amongst their peers.

Emma for her loud, outgoing personality, and Regina for her book smarts.

Yet, they got along perfectly well.

...

"I gave it to you in kindergarten!" Emma said, plopping down beside the brunette.

"And?"

Emma shrugged, laying down with her head on Regina's lap.

"It's magic, remember?" Regina said, putting her book aside and threading her fingers though blonde locks.

Emma snorted, "Ha! I sort of need its magical powers right now."

Regina's fingers stopped their massage on the blonde's scalp, making Emma whine in protest.

"What happened?"

Emma placed Regina hand in her hair again, closed her eyes and sighed blissfully "You know what happened."

"Kendall?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady." Emma said, opening her one eye to look at Regina.

"I don't know why you're still with her, Em."

Emma groaned. "Please, I don't need another speech."

"She doesn't deserve you." Regina softly said. "You're like this whenever you come home from a date with her."

"That's not true." Emma said defensively.

"It sort of is." Regina said, deciding to be honest.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the brunette. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "She's your girlfriend, she should know that she can trust you. I mean, anyone who knows you, knows you're trustworthy so I don't understand why she gets jealous when you talk to your friends. We've been friends since forever, and I never once got jealous when you spoke to other people. It's part of your annoying personality."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, but we're different. You're not my girlfriend." Emma said, staring into deep brown eyes.

"Hmm." Regina said, her eyes breaking the intense gaze. "That I'm not."

Emma looked at her friend and her brow furrowed. "Hey, you're not supposed to be sad, you're wearing this." She said, her hand reaching for the ring around Regina's neck.

Regina looked at her and smiled. "I'm not sad for me, I'm sad for you."

"Well don't be. I'm okay." Emma said, closing her eyes as the sun shone on her face.

Regina looked at her longingly and said, "Okay." Before picking up her book again, her one hand still lightly scratching Emma's scalp.

...

**A/N Should I continue or nah?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina."

Regina didn't have to turn her head to know whom that irritating voice belonged to.

"Kendall." She said, continuing to look into her locker.

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. Why did this girl always have to remind everyone, all the time, that Emma was girlfriend?

"Have you tried texting or calling her?" Regina asked, still not looking at the girl.

"Of course. She hasn't replied."

"I'm pretty sure she has a good reason for that." Regina said, Smiling as she closed her locker; finally looking at Kendall.

"She better." Kendall said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly she looked past Regina and scowled.

Regina turned around and saw Emma making her way over, animatedly talking to Ruby.

The blonde was laughing at something Ruby said, and Regina smiled at the sight.

Emma looked up and saw Regina, she waved and frowned when Regina pointed her finger at something. Emma followed the direction. Not something... someone.

She sped up her walk. "Hey babe." She said, kissing Kendall on the cheek.

Kendall looked at Ruby and then at Emma, huffed and stomped off.

"What a b..." Regina threw her a glare. "beautiful person that girl is." Ruby said instead.

Emma looked at them apologetically and said, "I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"If you're allowed." Ruby mumbled.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Lunch it is!" Regina said.

Emma smiled at her and turned around, she was halfway down the hall when she returned and hugged Regina. "Good morning, by the way." She whispered and sped off, in search of her girlfriend.

...

"God, how does she keep up with that bitch?"

"Ruby..."

"No, Regina, I've had enough. I'm done playing nice to her for Emma's sake."

Regina released a heavy sigh.

"If you'd just tell Emma how you feel..."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why the hell not? It would solve all our problems."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"How can you stand seeing Emma with her?"

Regina took hold of the ring hanging around her neck.

"She's my best friend."

"Whom you're in love with."

"It'll ruin everything."

"She might realise she feels the same way once you tell her. I've seen the way you two are around each other. She holds your hand for Gods sake!" Ruby said in a frustrated voice. "In what world do friends walk around a mall holding hands?"

Regina frowned. "That was one time."

"I give up." Ruby said, turning around and heading to her first class.

Regina sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she, too, made her way to class.

..

Unbeknown to Regina and Ruby, Emma was standing around the corner and heard the entire conversation.

"Emma?"

Emma spun around. "Yeah?"

"Walk me to class." Kendall said. "Now."

Emma looked at her and for the first time she questioned why she was in a relationship with the red head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think this is going to work out."

"What?" Kendall screeched.

"Us. I don't think we're gonna work. Goodbye, Kendall." Emma said and walked away, letting out a huge breath as she did so.

'Wow that felt good.' She thought and frowned. 'Shouldn't I be feeling sad?'

...

Emma couldn't focus in class or on the football field. Her mind was preoccupied over what she overheard earlier.

Her best friend, Regina Mills, was in love with her.

"Emma, duck!" Someone yelled.

"It's Swan!" Emma yelled back, turning around just as a ball hit her against the side of her head.

"Ow, fuck!"

"I was giving you a heads up! What the hell's wrong with you today?" Her teammate, Mulan, questioned.

"You don't wanna know." Emma said, holding her head.

Mulan removed her hand to see if any damage was done, but she saw no blood or open wounds.

"Is everything alright? Is it Regina?"

"What? Why would you ask if it's Regina?"

"Whoa, chill! It's always about Regina."

"No it's not."

"Yesterday you wouldn't shut up about this new band Regina introduced you to. 'Oh Regina has such great taste in music.'"

"I do not sound like that!"

"Not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"You had a fight with your girlfriend?"

"I actually broke up with her."

"You and Regina broke up?"

"What? No! I broke up with Kendall!"

"Who?"

"Kendall... my girlfriend, well, my ex now."

"I'm so confused. I thought you and Regina were dating? You've never mentioned a Kendall... always Regina."

Emma was taken aback by this information. First Ruby implied to Regina that the two of them were practically dating, and now Mulan.

Did she really not mention her girlfriend once to her team mates? And what about always mentioning Regina? Did she really do that?

Emma's head was spinning. Ruby and Mulan was right. This could only mean one thing...

"Oh God I'm in love with her?"

"You've got some problems, Swan! I think you should sit this practice out." Mulan said and ran off.

Emma slowly walked off the field. She saw Regina making her way over to her and stared at the brunette.

"Do I have something on my face?" Regina asked, a radiant smile on her lips.

'How have I never noticed before?' Emma thought. 'Had my heart always beat this fast when Regina was around? And what is that fluttering feeling in my stomach?'

"Emma? Are you in there?" Regina asked teasingly, putting her hand on Emma's upper arm.

Emma blinked rapidly and said the first thing that came to mind. "I broke up with Kendall."

...

**Tell me what you think ;) **


End file.
